Black Order Cafe
by muuu
Summary: AU. When Kanda is promoted from a coffee guy to a waiter, what'll ensue when Lavi starts these random confessions? And how is it that the rest of the staff knows everything? By the way, what does Mow have anything to do with this? Lavi/Kanda


**A/N: **Okay, I know I should be working on that Shugo Chara fic and stuff, but I couldn't help it T_T (shanked) And I apologize for making some characters OOC (like Devitto (who's like my favorite Noah other than Tyki)). The persona just fitted them? :D? And I'm sorry if the way I spell Devitto's name like that annoys you, but what's the difference between Devit, Debit, Devitto, etc. There are just three too many ways to spell his name, so screw it -_-" AND if it bothers you that Kanda likes strawberries, then sorry LOL :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray - Man.

* * *

><p>"Kay, bye, then."<p>

"Bye."

Kanda sighed after he mumbled the farewell and snapped close his black and fancy flip phone. That stupid rabbit really thinks I can handle being a waiter? Kanda ridiculed. I could barely make the coffee, let alone running around, taking orders, and stuff.

His long black hair smoothly ran through this thin fingers. The Japanese teen was sitting on his bed, back heavily slouched and legs crossed, one over the other. His barely snugly fitting jeans made a rustling noise as he uncrossed his legs and his dress shirt wrinkled as he moved to lean on his rough palms. Closing his eyes and brushing his long and near-black eyelashes on his pale and lacking in flaw upper cheeks, he slightly parted his rose pink lips and let out a long and almost inaudible sigh.

A vibrating noise echoed throughout his plain and spacious room. Kanda's phone that he just set down had moved a bit from where it originally was, indicating it was the source of the annoying sound.

Lazily wrapping his long fingers around the phone, he checked the brief text that was sent to him.

**Moyashi, 19:07**

_Wanna go for an evening snack with Lenalee and me?_

He quickly typed up a response on his numerical typing board and sent it.

**Moyashi, 19:09**

_Alright, then. Would you rather have some dinner with us, then? Lenalee just realized she didn't have dinner, yet. And I'm treating...Just saying._

Knowing not a soul was going to hear him, Kanda grunted, and sent a one-worded message in response.

**Moyashi, 19:12**

_Alright, get dressed in something casual, and meet us at my house._

Kanda quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow. With the side of his thumb, he rapidly hit typed a reply to Allen's demand.

**Moyashi, 19:16**

_Because Lenalee's brother is crazy about her meeting males. Have you _seen_ that huge power drill he has in the trunk of his car? If you haven't, I'll tell you now - it's freaking huge._

Must be pretty dangerous for Allen to use an adjective like that, Kanda mused.

His thumb swiftly flew around the number pad of his flat phone and sent the reply.

**Moyashi, 19:20**

_What a waste of a text, Bakanda. Yiu used only three words._

Kanda smirked as he sent this message.

**Moyashi, 19:22**

_You* Happy?_

The clicking and clacking of the keys on his phone being pressed bounced off the walls of his room, causing a near-obnoxious echo.

**Moyashi, 19:25**

_Okay, whatever. Why should I care that you're happy. Anyways, are you coming over to eat or not?_

He hit the necessary buttons and sent the short message.

**Moyashi, 19:28**

_Again with the one worded messages, Bakanda? It's a waste! At least send something decent. You know, around thirty to forty characters, for once. Just get over here._

As he stepped on the stone steps of Allen's home, Kanda knocked on the former's door, to find a tussled Lenalee open the door and a not-so-tussled Allen fix his collar from behind her.

"Should I be concerned?" Kanda stoicly asked as he walked in.

"You can stop leaking arrogence, anytime, Bakanda," Allen said before he scoffed.

"You can grow a few inches, Moyashi," he indignantly retorted.

"You can stop making fun of each other now," Lenalee joined in.

"You can treat me to food!" came an obnoxious voice from the door.

"Oh, that's right, I invited Lavi," Allen explained - more like to himself.

Kanda's back pocket vibrated and the Japanese teen reached into his pocket to grab his black and thin phone.

**Baka Usagi, 19:38**

_Allen invited you?_

The older looked up at Lavi, who was excitedly speaking of French food. The former wondered how the stupid flaming redhead managed to text him without anyone noticing.

He rapidly typed up a response and sent it.

**Baka Usagi, 19:40**

_Of course I was serious about you becoming a waiter!_

"Che," Kanda sneered as he pressed his thumb on the lettered numbers.

**Baka Usagi, 19:47**

_Yeah, yeah, whatever I say, huh, Yuu?_

"I'm leaving," the black-haired ice cube in the corner mumbled.

"Alright, be sure to eat dinner, Kanda," Lenalee reminded.

"Ah."

And with that, Kanda walked out, leaning back with his hands in his pockets as his long and silky black hair trailed behind him.

* * *

><p>The vibrating sound was much more amplified in his completely silenced room - well, was completely silent.<p>

A thin and bare arm shot out from the mass of dark sheets; pale fingers encircled around the thing and sleek black phone.

**Baka Usagi, 2:51**

_Iu lubh yuo, Yuu-chasaaan_

He typed up a message and hit the send button as he laid back down and and closed his eyes.

**Baka Usagi, 2:59**

_I djdn'y derijnk tpo muvh, Yyu-chaaAn_

Kanda opened an eye and squinted it, eye sore from from the sudden bright light.

**Baka Usagi, 3:07**

_Hey, Kanda?_

Kanda waited for a moment to see if Lavi would send something else, and when he didn't, Kanda sent a short response.

**Baka Usagi, 3:11**

_What if I told you I wasn't actually drunk?_

He really didn't feel like responding to that. Especially since it's three in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Did I tell you I love you, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked as he poked Kanda in the sensitive part of his side. "If I didn't then, I lub yoo~"<p>

The older tensed and immediately relaxed. "That's the third time this week and it's Monday," Kanda mumbled. "Now could you go wipe down the table before I get in trouble with your grandpa?"

"So cold, Yuu-chan," Lavi whined as he feigned hurt while walking bakwards to behind the counter.

"Sorry for the disturbance," Kanda mumbled to the group of girls sitting at the simple table. "Now, how can I help you?" he politely asked as he pulled out a small notebook and red pen - which suspiciously has blue ink - out of his small black apron strapped across his wasit.

I'll have to ask Lavi why the pen he gave me has blue ink, Kanda thought as he unconsciously rolled up the sleeves of the dress shirt farther up to his elbow.

He scribbled down the orders the blushing girls asked for, and unintentionally twirled a lock of hair around his finger before moving it out of his face.

"You'll have to wait a bit for the croissants, but may I recommend a topping with that cold chocolate mocha?" he asked the seemingly youngest girl of the group. She mumbled a shy reply, but he heard it clearly.

"Alright, then," he indifferently said as he wrote down, "whipped cream," on the notepad.

"Your order should be with you in about five to ten minutes," Kanda informed.

He smoothly ripped the piece of paper off the notepad and gave it to Allen, who began to prepare the beverages.

"Lavi, hurry up with those croissants!" Kanda hollered in the kitchen, sure that no one outside will hear him.

As he walked out, he prepared to greet the two people who walked in, but realized it was just Tyki and Devitto.

"Yo," Tyki greeted with a short wave.

Devitto and Kanda nodded at each other in acknowledgement of the other.

The Portuguese man sighed. "You two are so antisocial," he complained as he tied the straps of the tiny apron around his waist.

"At least we still talk to people," Kanda and Devitto shot back as the latter put the purple colored notepad in the pocket of the apron.

"Bakanda! The coffee and stuff is ready!" Allen alerted from across the cafe.

Lavi stumbled out of the kitchen double-doors, holding a large pan if hot croissants. He hastily set them behind the glass window of the counter and mumbled something about being to somehow being able to do all that without dropping a single one.

Kanda carefully picked up five with a pair of black tongs and set them on a dark blue plate. He put the plate of the hot pastries on a tray and walked over to set the three beverages on the same tray; he expertly picked it up with one hand and set it on his other palm, gliding over to the table of giggling girls.

"Iced coffee, mocha, and green tea with five croissants," he mumbled as he set each item down. "Enjoy," he muttered.

Bored as he sat on the tall chair and leaning on the marble counter, he spotted Lavi warmly smiling at a table of more girls as he took their order.

"The cafe is really empty, today," Tyki complained.

"Just watch when lunch hour comes round," Lenalee reminded as she set herself on one of the stools next to Devitto. She carelessly tossed her feet on on of the empty shelves built into the counter. "We'll be so packed, some people will have to wait outside."

"This is ridiculous!" Lavi complained as the last of the customers left. "One of those bimbos at the table I was waitering for stared at the menu for ten freaking minutes! And she orders something not even on the menu! What is this nonsense!" Lavi exasperatingly asked as he plopped down next Kanda.

"Is waitering even a word?" Tyki asked.

The redhead pulled a straw out of the container on the counter and jabbed it into the strawberry milkshake Kanda was sipping on.

"Hope you don't mind, Yuu," Lavi said.

Kanda shrugged. "Do as you want." He didn't mind sharing with Lavi. Just so long he doesn't finish it before Kanda is satisfied with his share.

The red head soon pulled away and continued ranting about how, "that bimbo," soon left because they didn't serve alcoholic drinks.

"And I tried to politely explain that this is a cafe! Not some dirty nightclub!" Lavi explained.

Everyone laughed, save Devitto and Kanda, who just chuckled.

The strawberry milkshake was soon finished as the familiar slurping sound resounded from the tall glass. A soft pink thing protruded from between Kanda's lips and rubbed across his bottom lip, wiping off any milkshake remains. Lavi suspicously swivelled around in the chair.

"Good thing there are no customers in the cafe," Allen pointed out from the mattress placed behind the counter.

But then, as lunch hour hit, the place was filled and every few minutes customers were greeted with, "Welcome to the Black Order Cafe," depending on who greeted them.

"Yuu-chan, you forgot to pin your name tage on your shirt," Lavi pretended scolding as he delicately pinned the small golden plate to Kanda's white and crisp dress shirt.

As Lavi's fingers brushed across Kanda's collarbone, his pale cheek turned a light pink color as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked to the left, finding the wallpaper of the cafe extremely interesting.

"Oh, look, someone walked into the cafe and seated at my table," Kanda blandly pointed out.

"Go waiter well, Yuu~" Lavi rooted as he latched onto Kanda.

"Che."

Lavi's gotten more difficult to pry off, Kanda concluded as he strode over to his assigned table.

"How may I help you today?" he asked as the customer put her menu down.

"Can you give the old panda my regards?" the familiar voice asked.

"Road?" he questioned as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Who else, silly?" as she got up from the table. "So who's in charge?" the young teen asked.

"Me," Kanda bitterly answered. "Old panda had stuff to do, again."

"Then I guess I should get to work, then, right, boss?" she asked as she winked.

"Yeah, sure," Kanda offhandedly agreed as they both headed for behind the counter.

* * *

><p>"What a day!" Lavi exclaimed as the group of cafe workers sat behind the counter of the cafe.<p>

Road was sitting on the countertop as Tyki was chilling and leaning on the counter. Allen was laying on the mattress behind the counter and Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Devitto were sitting on stools behind the mentioned-a-lot counter. (**A/N: **It must feel special.)

"It's evening time and we all haven't eaten, yet, so let's clean up and go eat some dinner! I'll treat!" Lavi offered.

A chorus of agreement echoed throughout the cafe.

"Alright! So, it's Allen's turn to do the dishes, Kanda's turn to sweep, Devitto to wipe down tables, Lenalee's turn to bring home all the leftover pastries, Road's turn to clean the windows, Tyki's turn to fix the tables and chairs into orginal positions, and I'll clean the kitchen!"

And so everyone began cleaning. The hustle and bustle was quite loud for such a small group, but in and hour or so, they finished cleaning, Road being last because the windows were tall.

"Dinner time, my treat!" Lavi anounced.

Everyone cheered - except Kanda and Devitto.

* * *

><p>"What an exhausting day," Kanda mumbled as he grabbed a t-shirt, basketball shorts, an undergarment, and a towel as he readied himself for a shower.<p>

He walked into his bathroom as he examined the shelf for what shampoo to use.

Note to self: Do not buy too many shampoos and use them all at once, Kanda noted.

As he picked out a shampoo with a minty smell to it, he grabbed a random bottle of body wash and a loofa.

He twisted the knob and waited a couple seconds for the steaming water to shoot down onto the floor of the shower stall. Pulling his clothes off, he stepped into the hot water and momentarily flinched, not ready for the sudden warmth.

He rubbed the minty shampoo through his long and black hair, giving it a new scent. And after he washed off the soapy froth, he lathered conditioner into his silk-like hair, making it impossibly more softer.

Rinsing the conditioner out of his hair, which now clung to his back and sides of his face, his face turned rosy due to the steaming liquid powerfully shooting out of the nozzle. He grabbed the loofa and squirted the piney body wash on it, rubbing it across his body to make bubbles cover him up everywhere.

His nimble fingers turned the knob to make the water to turn off. Steam was floating about in the bathroom, fogging up the mirror. His black hair was dripping with crystalline drops of water and it clung to his back; his bangs were making little droplets of the once hot water make little wet trails along his face. He dried himself and wrung out the excess amount of water in his long hair.

Fully dressed, he walked out of his bathroom, with steam pouring out behind him. The colder air felt like a slap in the face, chilling Kanda to the bone.

Kanda was roughly towel-drying his hair when his phone suddenly vibrated.

**Baka Usagi, 20:32**

_Good night, Yuu-chan~ Sleep well~_

He quickly texted a five letter word response and went to go make some macha tea.

* * *

><p>"Bloop. Bloop. Bloop," a voice sounded.<p>

Kanda's arm flew out from under the large wad of blankets and pillows and banged his alarm clock quiet.

Stupid rabbit, messing with my alarm clock, Kanda cursed.

He sat up and fruitlessly tried rubbing the tired out of his eyes, resisting the immense urge to just lay back down and sleep some more, but he had work today.

He took a short shower and got dressed in a barely blue dress shirt and a pair of hardly baggy jeans. Slipping his shoes on, Kanda walked out and found a silver car and a hollering Lenalee, demanding him to get in the car with her, Allen, and Lavi.

He jogged with his black hair flowing behind him and practically flew into the car.

"Ready for work?" Lavi asked as latched himself to Kanda's arm.

"No."

ƸӜƷ

"Lavi, hurry up with that cake!" Tyki yelled.

It was the time before the cafe opened - a busy time. They had to be sure they had the pastries and cakes finished and ready to be displayed and soon eaten in the glass dome things. They had to have the ingredients to the beverages prepared and out on the counter tiered behind the marble counter.

"Alright, guys. Ready for another busy day?" Lavi asked.

A round of yeah's and sure's resounded from around the cafe. It was breakfast time and it was going to be busy.

"Let's do this," Lavi cheered as he flipped the sign from, "CLOSED," to, "OPEN."

ƸӜƷ

"How may I help you today?" Kanda asked as he pulled out a green notepad and red pen from the pocket his apron.

The blushing woman around his age muttered something about an apple turnover with extra sugar and a coffee with a cream and two cubes of sugar.

Kanda scribbled her order down and moved his long hair behind his shoulder.

"May I borrow a pen and some paper?" she squeaked.

He wordlessly handed her his spare pen and tore a sheet of the notepad out and handed her that, also.

She quickly wrote something short down and folded the rectangular piece of paper and gave the pen and paper to Kanda.

He sheepishly - but didn't show it - added in, "Your order will be with you in a few minutes."

Kanda was sipping some white chocolate mocha when Tyki suddenly teased,

"Kanda's got game, huh?"

The younger quirked an eyebrow.

"I saw that lady give you her number," he joked.

As the silence stretched out, Tyki realized something.

"But you swing the other way, too, don't you? Wait, so wouldn't that mean you swing both ways?"

"I prefer to say I swing the back way," Kanda hinted.

"So what're you gonna do about it?" Tyki questioned.

"About what?"

"You know," he hinted.

"I do?"

The Portuguese man sighed.

"So what's up, Tyki?" Lavi asked as he bounced onto the chair next to Kanda.

The black haired teen made some grunt of awkwardness.

"Oh, look, that apple turnover and coffe is ready," Kanda blandly pointed out.

He took the two breakfast items and strode over to the lady that ordered them.

"Enjoy your food," Kanda muttered as he set the food down. He walked over back to the counter and overheard a bit of Allen and Lenalee's conversation.

"…and then I lost," Allen finished.

"But you never lose a card game!" Lenalee exaggeratedly exclaimed.

"I know! But there were so many rules I didn't know," Allen explained. "Stupid card game that goes by the name of Mow."

"That a great idea Allen! Let's all head over to Kanda's place and play some Mow and have some coffee instead of alcoholic drinks, since we all aren't legal, except for Tyki!" Lavi opted.

Everyone cheered - save for Devitto and Kanda, who both lightly clapped.

The rest of the day flew by in a mess of lunch and evening snack time.

And before he knew it, everyone - except for Allen and Lenalee who was taking the former's car - was walking and animatedly conversing with each other to Kanda's home.

"Tyki! You got a pack of cards?" Lavi asked.

"Why, of course," he answered.

"Do you know how to play, Road?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah," Road answered as she jumped onto her brother's back.

"Oof!" Tyki grunted. "Road, you're not a kid and I'm not the teen I used to be." Then he quickly added in, "Even though I'm only twenty-one."

He sighed, realizing his younger sister wasn't going to get off anytime soon.

"And what's your deck?" Lavi questioned Tyki.

"Standard one-oh-two," Tyki replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Acceptable," Lavi commented as he approvingly nodded.

"I see Kanda's house!" Road excitedly pointed.

"We're almost there!" Tyki exclaimed with relief.

"That's not my house," Kanda mumbled. "The one on the left of it is."

"But it's a~ll the way over there," Road whined.

"At least it's bigger than the one we thought it was!" Lavi exclaimed as they continued walking.

"Welcome to my humble abode," the Japanese teen sarcastically mumbled as he opened the door.

"Hone sweet home!" Lavi optimistically commented.

"Now let's play some Mow!" Road cheered.

ƸӜƷ

"Failure to tap, failure to say, 'I love you,' and failure to say, 'Have a very nice day,'" Lavi penalized.

"Che," Kanda sneered as the cards were added to his hand.

ƸӜƷ

"Failure to call, failure to say, 'Have a nice day,' unnecessary amount of taps, and you took too long," Lavi said as he handed Kanda the four cards.

"Che."

ƸӜƷ

"Mow," Kanda muttered as he put the card down.

"Kanda got Mow?" Road asked.

"After all those penalties?" Tyki questioned in disbelief.

"And what's taking Allen and Lenalee so long?" Road commented. "Tyki-pon, do you know?"

"I have a good idea, but you won't get it," Tyki smirked.

Kanda and Devitto chuckled as Lavi and Tyki were busting out laughing. "But don't worry, one day you will," Tyki said in between laughter.

Lavi and Tyki went into another frenzy of laughter and Devitto and Kanda continued chuckling.

"Seven of spades and have a nice day," Tyki said between gaspings for air.

"She's so naive for her age," Lavi slapped his knee.

"I love you, have a very nice day," Kanda muttered as he tapped.

Lavi immediately stopped laughing and exasperatedly yelled out, "WHAT? You had half the deck as penalties! How?" letting that last words drawl out a bit.

"Let's go for another round!" Tyki yelled.

Lavi and Road wildly cheered as they punched the air while jumping up. Kanda and Devitto rose their fists halfway and emmitted a near silent, "Whoooo~"

ƸӜƷ

"Failure to recognize turn, taking too long, tapping unnecessarily, failure to say , 'I love you,' and failure of making a koala noise," Kanda murmured as he handed Lavi the five cards.

"I can't believe you're making us make a koala noise when we play a nine," Devitto muttered.

"You're telling me," Tyki complained.

Kanda shrugged. It was just something he got when he saw a video about a koala screeching.

"Nine of spades," Tyki said as he tapped. He then made an indescribeable noise that was supposed to be the koala noise.

Note to self: If you ever want to send a large wave of laughter throughout a crowd, have Tyki make his supposed koala noise, Kanda noted.

Apparently, the noise was so ridiculous, it even made Devitto roar out in laughter and sent Kanda in a chuckling frenzy mode. Lavi, Road, and Tyki were all clinging to each other to stay upright. They laughed to the point where they were clutching their stomachs and there was no noise of laughter emitting from their lips, but just silent cackling.

Lavi could barely breathe. He tried gulping in huge lungfuls of air, only to have those lungfuls to be pushed out again due to his laughter.  
>Tyki couldn't breathe. No matter how much air he inhaled, it was immediately and rapidly exhaled. It's a good thing I could hold my breath for a long time due to swim team in high school, Tyki thought.<br>Road could breathe, even just by a bit. Tears were making trails along her cheeks and her abdominal felt like they just got shot.

When everyone finally calmed down, they continued playing, being sure not to play a nine again.

ƸӜƷ

"Just us, huh, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked as he brought a bowl of popcorn into the living , Road, and Devitto had left a while ago, due to their awkwardly overly jolly dad disapproving them of being overnight burdens. And Kanda definitely didn't have a problem with them leaving. Especially when it leaves him alone with a certain redhead.

"So what movie are we gonna watch?" said redhead asked.

He decided the older should choose the movie; the last time he chose a movie, it reduced him to a sniveling mess while Kanda himself was slightly sniffing. And Kanda was extremely annoyed that Lavi used up two and a third boxes of tissues and littered his small and neat living room with balls of barely-used balled up tissues.

"Let's watch The Notebook!" Lavi suggested when he saw the DVD on Kanda's shelf.

The latter swiftly turned around, nostrils flared and anger spiked.

"Or not," Lavi immediately said to try and appease the other.

ƸӜƷ

"Eek!"

Lavi jumped and pulled the blanket over his head with incredible speed.

"Oi. Lavi," Kanda asked as he delicately poked Lavi's head. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure," the flaming redhead replied with a shaken voice.

"Yuu-chan cares~" he sang.

"Che."

"But why'd you choose this movie? It's not scary like they jump at you or anything, but this is horrifying," Lavi ranted. "And I almost had to change my pants when the lady opened the closet and saw that skeleton of the girl that hung herself!" Lavi shuddered. "That was just nasty." **(1)**

Kanda shrugged. "I enjoy movies like these."

"Eww…"

ƸӜƷ

A light snore could be heard through the living room as the sun shone through the window, splashing onto Kanda's porcelain face.

If someone said to another someone who knew Kanda, saying that the Japanese teen had laid his head on Lavi's shoulder, than that person who knew Kanda would laugh in the other's face. But, eh, things happen. They were both under the blanket as they began to stir.

"Ng?" Lavi muttered.

He looked to the clock and saw that it read, "8:30."

"Eight-thirty, I still got time to sleep some more…" Lavi mumbled.

"Eight-thirty?" he screeched.

"Yuu! Wake up!" Lavi yelled as he shook the other. "It's eight-thirty!" he yelled.

The older mumbled some nonsense about death bunnies as his eyes fluttered opened.

Registering what Lavi just said, he shot up and threw a pillow at the former.

"Make some breakfast, eat it, and take a shower when I get out," Kanda demanded as he threw the blanket off and jumped up. "We got thirty minutes, so hurry up!"

ƸӜƷ

"Sorry we're late!" Lavi hollered as he walked into the cafe.

Devitto nodded to Kanda as the latter nodded back.

"Can't we all just comfortably speak with each other?" Tyki muttered as he rested his head in his palm.

ƸӜƷ

"Kanda," Lavi called as he waved Kanda over from the other side of the counter.

It was currently brunch-time, also seen as, "the time where no customers come in because they're all still working."

"What?" he mumbled before he took a long sip of the strawberry juice.

"Just get over here!"

The older sighed as he reluctantly picked up the glass of the sour juice and walked over to the to-be-owner of the cafe.

"You know, Yuu-chan, I was talking to someone yesterday, and you know what they told me?" Lavi asked.

The black-haired teen quirked a dark eyebrow.

"They said that love is like juice and time is like water. When you mix more water with juice, the juice thins out and leaves a bland taste with little originality. But the juice will always be there."

"Er, what?"

"He's hinting that the longer you leave a feeling, the easier it'll fade," Tyki irritably answered. "But the feeling will linger," the Portuguese man added.

"Yup, that's why you should always act on your feelings," Lavi brought up.

"No, no. It's that, but you gotta act on them _soon_," Tyki said as he emphasized soon.

"I thought it was acting on thoughts?" Allen joined in.

"Obviously that's not it," Lenalee added.

"I heard of that, too, though," Road commented.

"Okay, so we'll just make the phrase go like this, "You should always act on thoughts and feelings,"" Lavi opted.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Devitto questioned.

"Well," Lavi started. "Wait. Did you just speak?"

The grey-skinned teen pursed his lips, thoroughly shocking everyone that he even communicates.

"Did I mention he has a twin?" Tyki added.

"EH?" everyone yelled - well, other than Road…and Kanda.

"Yeah, what happened to Jasderro, anyways, Devitto?" Road questioned.

"He doesn't like work," Devitto mumbled.

Ding!

"Oh! Lunch hour time!"

And as if right on cue, countless customers began entering the small cafe.

ƸӜƷ

"What an exhausting lunch hour," the redhead complained after the last customer left. "I'll have to get the old panda to- oof!"

"Who're you calling a panda, you fool!"

A twitching and groaning Lavi slowly slid off the wall as the rest of the cafe staff and a secretly satisfied Kanda watched.

"And what were you going to get me to do?" Bookman asked as he brushed imaginary dust off himself.

"Before he tells you, may I ask a question first?" Allen politely asked.

"Go ahead," the old man said.

"Why are you called Bookman?" the younger asked.

"Ahh~ good old college days…" Bookman reminisced.

"When do you think he'll get out of that dream daze state?" Tyki whispered to Lavi.

"Who knows?" Lavi answered as he shrugged, slightly wincing in pain. "Last time the panda was like this, it took him almost two hours."

"Anyways, gramps, when are you gonna renovate this place? It's too small, now that we got all these customers."

"I'll renovate when you do something," he hinted.

Tyki made a cough-like noise of recognition of the glint in Bookman's eye.

I know what you mean, old man, Tyki thought.

"And if there's so many customers, why not hire more waiters or waitresses?" Bookman asked.

"But, graaamps~ that's your job," Lavi whined.

"You just don't feel like going through all the paperwork."

"Of course not! That's why I'm the one who bakes everything!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Right," the old one said as he rolled his eyes.

"Devitto!" Bookman called out.

"Hm?"

"Give me your phone for a moment," the panda man demanded.

The dark-haired teen dug into the pockets of his loose and ripped jeans, searching for his expensive phone. Fishing out the handheld device, he tossed it to the owner of the cafe and went back to playing cards with Road.

The dialing noise rung out throughout the not-so-packed cafe.

"Yeah, Jasderro? You wanna work with your brother?"

Some squeaky noises could be heard.

"At the cafe."

More squeaking noises were heard.

"You don't like work?"

"Well, you're actually only busy during breakfast and lunch hour. Sometimes evening snacks."

Bookman sighed. "Alright, but if you change your mind, tell Devitto to tell me. Bye."

"Devitto. Here," Bookman said as he threw the heavy phone back.

It landed into Devitto's hand before he gripped it and dropped it into his deep pocket.

"Since lunch hour is over and we got lots of time, let's play Mow!" Lavi suggested.

In response, the staff excitedly cheered - other than Kanda and Devitto.

Tyki pulled out his deck of cards and began to deal them so.

And so began the unfair game of Mow.

ƸӜƷ

"Failure to say have a very nice day and failure to say, 'I love you,'" Tyki penalized.

"But I tapped!" Allen yelled out.

"So? You still didn't say the two phrases. So take the cards," Tyki explained.

The short British boy muttered something about stupid card games.

ƸӜƷ

"Does the player recognize their turn?" Tyki questioned, eyes piercing Lenalee's.

"Er, no?" she replied after a few prolonged moments. A few prolonged moments too long.

"Failure to recognize turn and taking too long," Tyki explained as he handed her the cards while the Chinese teen sighed.

ƸӜƷ

"Mmmmmow!" Allen yelled right as Lavi put the card down as he said Mow himself.

"Lavi still gets the Mow," Tyki decided.

"What? Why?" Allen incredulously yelled.

"His mow was shorter," the older curtly replied.

"Of course," Allen mumbled.

ƸӜƷ

"I love you," Kanda said as he put the last card down, involuntarily glancing at Lavi as he said the three worded phrase.

"Kanda won? Again!" Road exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. "I thought I'd win for sure this time."

"You thought wrong, then," Devitto lazily pointed out.

"Okay, Kanda, you have to make a new rule," Allen said.

"Yeah. I know," Kanda shot back, scowling.

The room suddenly got colder as everyone, Kanda as an exception, shivered. Well, more like shuddered.

"What rule do you think Kanda will make?" Tyki whispered to Devitto as the Japanese teen shuffled and dealt the cards.

Devitto shrugged, not all too sure about what the new rule woud be.

"Game on," Kanda muttered.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe there was no rule," Allen complained for the umpteenth time.<p>

"We know!" everyone said.

"No need to be rude about it," Allen huffed.

"I know how to rid of this boring evening! Let's go eat again! My treat!" Lavi offered.

"Yeah!" the rest of the gang cheered as they noisily bustled out of the small door. They all tried to squeeze and rush past the threshold, only to find that they were smushed between each other and the sides of the door.

Grabbing onto Kanda's feminine hand - "Why are your hands so lady-ish, Yuu?" -, Lavi held his foot against the glass window and pulled, trying to pry everyone out by pulling the older out.

Everyone made some noise of surprise as they stumbled out of the small door and immediately straightened and dusted themself off, acting as if nothing happened.

"Alright, dinner time!" Lavi exclaimed as they crowded into Allen's silver car.

ƸӜƷ

"Okay, guys. Don't hesitate to order something expensive and don't hesitate to get whatever you want. Just make sure it stays within a budget not a lot of money," Lavi instructed before they walked into the restaurant.

As they all got organized, was led to a table, ordered their drinks - "Why would you get water, Yuu? Everyone knows you get some sort of soda or at least juice." -, ordered their food, and had their drinks and food brought the them, Lavi was consistently bothering Kanda.

"Why must you bother me while I'm eating, baka usagi?" Kanda coldly asked as he pulled some chopsticks out of nowhere.

"But, one, you're not eating, yet, and two, where did you get those chopsticks?" Lavi said. "How Asian of Yuu."

"So?"

Lavi sighed, knowing he can't do anything about Yuu's "Asian habits."

"And besides, I'm eating noodles," Kanda pointed out. "And I'm not about to use a fork."

"What's wrong with forks?" Allen asked as he slurped a mouthful of pasta while stuffing more food into his mouth - with a fork.

"I prefer chopsticks," Kanda shrugged.

"But there's a fork, right there," Tyki pointed out.

"I just like chopsticks more," Kanda grumbled as his eye began twitching.

"So do you have anything against spoons?" Road randomly asked.

"No, actually," Kanda replied.

"Are you willing to use a coriander?" Lenalee asked.

"Isn't that a Chinese herb or something?" Lavi inquired.

"I thought it was that thing that drains water from noodles and stuff?" Lenalee answered.

"Yeah; what is that?" Allen asked.

"Who knows?" Tyki shrugged after he swallowed.

"I think those are called collanders," Lavi added in.

"How did it go from chopsticks to coriander?" Road asked.

There was a short pause as the gears in everyone's head began to creak and turn.

"Who knows?" Tyki repeated in the same tone.

Suddenly, an alarming ringtone rung out.

"Hold on," the Portuguese man said as he fished for his phone.

"Hello?" he greeted after he flipped open his phone.

"Hello?" he repeated after not hearing anything.

"Hello?"

He repeatedly repeated the greeting into the phone in the same tone, making the small group chuckle and giggle.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>"Today was exhausting, right, Yuu?" Lavi asked as he threw an arm around Kanda.<p>

"Getchur arm off me," the latter mumbled.

They were walking back to Kanda's house because on the way to Lavi's house, the redhead said that his grandfather had the key - "Dumb panda," Lavi had grumbled.

"Come on, Yuu~ No one's out here at ten at night in your neighborhood," Lavi said. "Besides, I heard skinship is common in eastern Asia," Lavi breathed into the shorter's ear.

The black-haired teen's breath unintentionally hitched as the heat slowly creeped up to his cheeks; but he continued to steadily walk on the sidewalk to his house.

Kanda's back pocket emmitted a short and catchy jingle, causing the younger to look at him weird.

"It's my phone, baka," Kanda insulted as he reached into his pocket.

**Moyashi**, 22: 09

_Lenalee's brother is freaking out because I brought her home D:_

Kanda - who gruffly peeled Lavi's arm off him -sent a short message, explaining Allen he should have gotten the girl to tell Komui that her female friend drove her home.

**Moyashi**, 22:10

_I did, but she said lying is wrong. And I gotta get out of here. Komui's looking for his drill. DDDD:_

"Komui has a drill?" Lavi questioned.

"Apparently, it's, '_freaking huge_,'" Kanda blandly said, recalling the time the British boy used the phrase.

They were walking up the front steps of Kanda's door, when suddenly, Lavi grabbed Kanda's pale hand.

"Hey, Yuu?"

Kanda made some sort of grunt of acknowledgement.

"Er, well," Lavi nervously began.

"What?"

The taller's expression clearly meant,_ It's better to explain by showing you instead of telling you_.

He trailed his lightly tanned finger up Kanda's neck and up to the corner of his sharp eyes; he awkwardly cupped the shorter's pale cheek and bent down and stopped just a couple centimeters from Kanda's face.

Meanwhile, the latter desperately tried looking away, but he just couldn't seem to rip his own liquid silver eyes from Lavi's bright emerald green one.

"Well?" Kanda mumbled, afraid that with any other word, their lips might brush.

He sighed, annoyed that Lavi wasn't about to do anything, so he blinked, closed his eyes, and lightly pressed the pink curveture below his nose against Lavi's own, shocking the redhead.

He pulled away, ignoring the tingling dancing across his lips and heat on his cheeks as he walked into his house. _I know you have your key,_ Kanda's eyes read.

"Good night," the Japanese teen bid.

"G'night, Yuu," Lavi said.

It's going to be totally awkward tomorrow, Lavi thought.

* * *

><p>Kanda walked into the cafe in a white, crisp button-up dress shirt and a pair of black jeans.<p>

"Do those jeans hug you that well?" Road asked as she jumped from the counter.

"I don't know," Kanda shrugged.

"They look like they do, considering how much similarity they have with skinny jeans," Road continued. "I wish I had jeans like that," she pouted. "I'm too short to ever have good jeans."

"If it helps, I got them from the outlet mall in that new store," Kanda tipped, seeing how he was short, too.

"Got what?" Lavi asked.

"Pants," Kanda mumbled.

He's ating as though nothing happened, they both thought.

Kanda mentally shrugged, uncaring as to Lavi acting like this to avoid awkwardness.

If he's going to avoid awkwardness like this, I guess I can, too, he concluded.

Lavi, however, was completely upset. It couldn't have meant anything to the older?

His bright green eye dulled to a piney green and his bright and exciting red hair drooped a bit. His once straight and eager posture slumped and his bouncing and skipping steps soon degraded to a disgraceful trudge.

Though he didn't make it noticeable.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur; the once bright redhead barely remembered the day's events.

But by the time time seemed to revert back to its normal passing, it was already time to clean up.

Kanda was wiping down tables with a slight scowl to his face; his eyebrows were furrowed, and his arm furiously moving in circular movements.

Stupid rabbit, avoiding me all day, Kanda thought.

_Wait, why should I be thinking of this at all? Pfft, it's not like I care. But do I? Psh, of course not. Okay, maybe a little, but it can't hurt, can it? I mean, I guess it didn't mean anything to him. But he made the first move._ _But this is Lavi, stupid, childish, and annoying Lavi. Baka usagi. But does that mean I kind of like him? Not like the like like but maybe just as friends._

Kanda stopped his train of thought for a moment and physically paused wiping the same, poor table.

_Nope, it has to definitely be a llittle more than friends, right? Right. So what do I do? Do I just confront him or do I inderectly confront him? Do I beat around the bush or get to the point?_

He sighed when he realized he's been wiping down the same table the entire time; at least Kanda can see his frowning face clearly on the table.

Whatever, he brushed off. I'll just talk to him about it.

I swear Lavi's emotional movies are starting to get to me, Kanda thought as his scowl ridiculously deepened.

Suddenly, his right pocket vibrated.

**Baka Usagi**, 19:21

_We need to talk._

Kanda snorted. He sent a reply back and went back to cleaning the tables.

**Baka Usagi**, 19:25

_Alright, then. So let's stick around here, and we can talk over cake and stuff._

Kanda scowled, hate for cake arising. He immediately sent a reply.

**Baka Usagi**, 19:28

_Then you can have something else. No need to be so harsh, Yuu._

"Che." The Japanese teen finished wiping down tables and went over to behind the counter to make a strawberry parfait.

Carefully grabbing the tall parfait glass, he set it down; Kanda walked over to the fridge and freezer for the necessary items and stacked it all on his hand. Setting the ingredients to the cold treat, he grabbed a spoon of some sort and began layering the vanilla yogurt, strawberry ice cream, and strawberries.

"I thought Yuu didn't like sweets," a certain redhead accused.

"I like strawberries."

"Oh, really? Then do you like strawberry cake?"

Lavi barely finished the sentence before Kanda immediately replied, "No."

"You're too confusing, Yuu."

"Che. It's not my fault you're stupid."

"That hurt, Yuu," Lavi pouted.

Having nothing to say, Kanda awkwardly said that the younger's face would get stuck like that if he kept doing it.

"You nag a lot, Yuu," Lavi pointed out.

"Shut up, baka."

Knowing it would leave Kanda utterly speechless and annoyed, Lavi went against his wishes to the extreme by droning on and on about history.

And as the latter predicted, an irked Kanda was drumming his fingers on the counter, waiting for Lavi to finish his lecture on World War One as the former uncharacteristically patiently waited for the younger to finish. Kanda began walking to a table, trying to tune out Lavi as the latter was following him. He continued on and on, going onto different wars that later occurred as they sat down/

And it was when World War Two was introduced, Kanda snapped.

"Okay, Lavi, I get it," he said.

But Lavi kept going, anyways, giving no sign whether he heard the black haired teen or not.

"And then the buildi - "

"When you explain stuff like that, you're eyes are like glass. I can see my reflection, but nothing reaches inside," Kanda interrupted as he stood up.

Lavi followed the older's action, standing up also.

Kanda's eyes softened as the corners of his lips tugged up in a slight smile. He reached over and ran his thin fingers through Lavi's hair. "You're too smart for your own good," the older said as he ruffled the other's flaming red hair, letting his cold hand linger.

The former moved from where he was and made a slow beeline the door, only to have his wrist grabbed. Kanda turned around, finding that Lavi's emerald eye was covered by his hair, headband resting on his collarbone.

"Don't say stuff like that," Lavi quietly said as his forearm covered his eyes. His shoulder shook slightly.

Kanda mentally sighed and tried from keeping his surprise from showing on his elegant face.

Taking a step towards Lavi, Kanda took the former's chin and forced the taller to look at him in the eye.

"You better be glad of those two centimeters, baka usagi," he muttered before he slightly pressed his lips against Lavi's.

Before Lavi could even respond, Kanda pulled away, turning his back with his arms crossed towards the former.

Lavi, thoroughly shocked, ignored the slight tingle on his lips and hugged the shorter from behind, whispering something into Kanda's ear.

The black haired teen's hand immediately flew up to his ear, and yelled as he pushed Lavi away,

"Stupid! Don't go saying things like that! That's the hundredth time this week!"

"But I doooo~" Lavi whined as he reached for Kanda.

"I know you do!"

"Then do you luff me, too?" Lavi asked as he clasped his hands together, sparkles in his eyes.

Kanda sighed.

"Maybe just a little."

* * *

><p>"Told you sneaking in the back way would work the best," Tyki said.<p>

Allen, Lenalee, Devitto, Bookman, and Road nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This wasn't one of my greatest productions, but I think I did a pretty darn good job xD

Thanks for reading~ :D

**(1): **Okay, so the movie Lavi's talking about is called "Ghost Ship". And even though it really isn't scary, that junk is just **too** nasty. But if you're into horror, action, etc. then you just might like it :I


End file.
